SHSL Redundant
by Ubriaco come una scimmia
Summary: Monokuma introduces a Mary Sue as the new motive, no one is happy about this. Told from two perspectives that will alternate between each chapter. Do no expect high quality out of this. Story is currently being fixed for grammar and revised.
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling when you come up with a sort of funny idea for a story but it's also super trashy so you make a second account just to publish it? Yeah

* * *

A sixteen year old girl strolled down the sidewalk on a lovely morning, she was on her way to school. But this was no ordinary school, nor was this any ordinary girl, no she was on her way to attend Hope's Peak Academy; the most prestigious school in all of Japan available for only the most talented kids in the country. Yet the girl was in disbelief that she of all people would be allowed to attend such a wondrous place, after all it wasn't like her numerous accomplishments in various fields such as but not limited to: Ultimate Trickster, Ultimate Singer/Songwriter, Ultimate Detective, Ultimate Swimmer, Ultimate Artist, ect.

Oh, you're probably wondering what our protagonist's name is and every detail about her physical appearance, wardrobe, and backstory. Her backstory is kept a tight lipped secret that she doesn't just go spouting about at the first person she sees so that won't be revealed until later. As for the other stuff... the girl's name was Serenity Shizukesa Sunshine Sanshain Nevaeh Tengoku Amaltheia Kagayaku.

Serenity was a plain looking girl with no remarkable features what so ever. After all, who could ever find her luscious locks of silky lavender hair to be attractive, what with the waterfall braid cascading down the right with delicate white flowers tucked into the plaits as the mass of curls flowed down to her ankles and fluttered in the slightest breeze? Or her disgustingly bright, cyan blue eyes and how the shyly peeked out behind dark, full sets of eyelashes? No one could possible stand to look at her porcelain colored skin, that never experienced blemishes, rosy cheeks, full ruby colored lips, or her small nose.

Not to mention the train wreck that was her body. She was tall and slender, yet curvy, the fact that she stood out among all the other girls who were fat or short made her feel like some freak with improper proportions. It always made her feel bad about herself that she could have a waist so small she looked like she didn't eat yet have massive breast and wide hips that perfectly transcended down into long legs with dainty feet.

Today she wore a simple outfit, nothing too flashy or wild in taste. She wore her school uniform from her last school (she had yet to receive her new one) her previous school was very lenient on dress code and allowed students to customize them however they liked. For example, Serenity's uniform was low cut in the front to show off her large breasts paired with a miniskirt that accentuated her hips and legs. The outfit itself was light pink and covered in lace and sparkles, she wore heeled, low cut boots with spikes on them and several spiky bracelets along with lacy stockings covered in fringe and a large bow in her hair.

Serenity stood in front of her new school, it made her nervous knowing that she'd never truly belong anywhere. Yet knowing that she would among the bright hope moving forward to make the world a better place swelled her heart with joy. With new found confidence she pushed her insecurity down and braved a strong face before boldly stepping forward.

Yet as she did a strange darkness overtook her, the world around her began to swirl and then fade to black. Her head felt heavy and she crumpled to the ground hearing one last thing before she lost total consciousness.

"Upupupu!"

Serenity became to wake up, her piercing cyan blue eyes fluttering open as she looked around to see where she was. At first she thought she was in a class room of sorts since there appeared to be people, but then she realized that there was too much open room. Her next guess was that she was near some sort of metal gate sealing her in some godforsaken place but it was too well lit for that to be where she was. And then hit his her, she was in a gymnasium!

Serenity was laying on some sort of platform on a stage, as if she were some delicate doll being shown around. She began to focus in on the people standing in the room, all of them looked to be about her age. There was some ugly fat guy with weird hair, he looked like he was mentally undressing her and was drooling slightly. There was a hot guy with blond hair and glasses who wore a suit, he too, way eyeing her up but unlike the fat guy Serenity was okay with this. There were a couple more, like this one guy who was also pretty hot with flaming red hair and vibrant blue eyes, and a whole bunch of ugly looking, jealous girls who were shooting her death glares. She looked at the podium next to her and saw this cute little bear creature, it was have black and half white.

"Oh hi, you're finally up!" It said delighted. "Now we can finally get this show on the road!" Despite it's cute demeanor, there was something sinister in its tone. "Here's how this is going to work, you're all going to kill over her!"

Serenity Gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not seen how the guys look at you? Boys, first one to commit murder gets the girl. Girls, do think I've left you out, the faster you _murder_ her the faster you can stop feeling so inferior. Welp, happy killing!" And with that, the bear disappeared behind the podium. There was a murmur among the group, with shifty looks at each other and at Serenity. The boy in the suit stepped forward.

"My name is Byakuya Togami, and who might you be?" Serenity was captivated by his striking features.

"I-I'm Serenity Shizukesa Sunshine Sanshain Nevaeh Tengoku Amaltheia Kagayaku. Is this Hope's Peak?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Togami folded his arms and thought for a moment. "Monokuma, the creature you just saw, has locked up here with the objective to murder one another, so far he has failed to do so. Bringing you here must mean he's tired of wasting his time and is determined for someone to die. Quite frankly, I hope that it will not be you. Tell me this first, are you an Ultimate?"

"Aw come on, Togami!" Shouted the red haired boy. "Don't just hog her for yourself! At least let her introduce herself!" Serenity nodded and meekly stood up.

"My name is Serenity Shizukesa Sunshine Sanshain Nevaeh Tengoku Amaltheia Kagayaku. I-I am actually an Ultimate, my talents are Ultimate Trickster, Ultimate Singer/Songwriter, Ultimate Detective, Ultimate Swimmer, Ultimate Artist, and a couple other things that I'm not sure of, the list they sent me was over ten pages."

* * *

Someone hit me with a bus, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I can't just post _that_ without an explanation.

Warning, like 75% of all the spoilers are brought up in this chapter.

* * *

Fourteen students stood in the gymnasium, as per Monokuma's orders. The bear creature stood on top of his podium delivering a heart felt rant.

"I am seriously disappointed in all of you. Some more than others, let's name names, shall we? First, I show you all videos of horrible things, Maizono comes up with this whole elaborate plan to kill Kuwata and pin the blame on Naegi. It backfires since Kuwata is stronger then her, seriously you're a singer and he's a athlete-what did you think would happen? And Kuwata, you were about to bust down the bathroom door, I was sure that you were probably going to hit her in the process but NO! What did you do? You woke everyone else up to get help!"

Monokuma paused to let out an audible groan. "Motive two, biggest secrets revealed. The locker room, I was on the edge of my seat when Oowada raised that dumbbell over his head. I was so excited thinking that you were about to smash Fujisaki's face in but you just _had_ to pussy out at the last second. Give me a break, will ya! And Celes, you turned down ten billion yen and a ticket home for _friendship_ with _Yamada_ of all people? What happened to the master plan, the double murder, the frame everything on Hagakure? And Oogami, all I asked for you was to turn against your friends and be the mole but instead you would let your family's dojo be demolished then betray these people?"

Oogami stared at the ground with her arms crossed. "I even offed _what'sherface_ for breaking the rules just to get the murder ball rolling, not to hold a respectful funeral! You are all some of the most disappointing people that I have ever met, and just know, you pushed me to do this." And with that a panel retracted from the stage and a platform rose up with a sleeping girl strewn on top of it.

"Here's your motive."

Asahina titled her head slightly in confusion. "How's a girl going to make us want to kill each other?"

"Not each other, believe it or not, meet your new honorary classmate! Trust me when I say, _she's_ going to be the victim."

Yamada fixed his glasses as he looked closer.

"This looks like a character from a horrible manga!" He proclaimed, recoiling slightly from the bad memories.

"Oh? Then you must be familiar with the term Mary Sue!" Yamada was taken aback by the statement.

"Surely, you're kidding!" Fukawa's eyes widened as she gripped her braids for security.

"M-m-mary Sues only exist in works of fiction!" Everyone looked confused, aside from the two having minor freak outs.

"Forgive my nativity!" Ishimaru loudly proclaimed. "Will someone please explain what a _Mary Sue_ is?"

"The most annoying thing imaginable!" Yamada balked. "However, I call this bear a bluff! There's no way a real person would go along with something like this!"

"You'd be surprised on what I can do, upupupu." As the bear finished his sentence the strange girl slowly opened her eyes, she lied there still for a moment before sitting up. Yamada scrutinized her looking for minor details, her proportions were unrealistic for a human; it looked like her lower ribs were removed to give her such a waist line. Quite frankly, it did not look attractive in his eyes, she just looked unsettling.

"Remember, the faster you kill her, the quicker we can get this over with! Welp, happy killing!" Monokuma disappeared as soon as he finished talking. The students quickly began to discuss the new information.

"Is anyone else curious about how Monokuma was able to bring this person in?" Kirigiri asked, holding her chin. "Has he been keeping her here somewhere or did he bring her in from the outside."

"What about the platform?" Naegi brought up. "There has to be something under there!"

"And what did Monokuma mean by Mary Sue?" Fujisaki asked Yamada.

"If Monokuma is being serious, then I believe that motives from here on out are going to be increasingly targeted." The discussion was cut off by a loud "HELLO!" and all fourteen of them turned their heads to see follow the noise.

The strange newcomer had just shouted it, she briefly looked annoyed but then quickly changed her expression to meek and confused.

"Who are you?" Togami called, not moving from his spot. Immediately the girl jumped up to stand on the platform in an over the top way.

"I am Serenity Shizukesa Sunshine Sanshain Nevaeh Tengoku Amaltheia Kagayaku; Ultimate Swimmer-"

"What?" Asahina shouted in surprise. "Did I hear that right?"

"Ultimate Singer and Songwriter-"

"Excuse me?" Maizono retorted.

"Ultimate Detective..." There was a pause.

"Well, no one here's a detective I think," Naegi commented. "so I guess that one's okay."

"Ultimate Trickster-"

"What the hell? She's still going?" Oowada exclaimed in shock.

"Ultimate Artist-"

"ENOUGH!" Yamada shouted in rage.

"And a whole bunch of other stuff too, I'm not really that talented." She was met with looks of disbelief and scoffs. This Serenity girl hoped down from the platform, almost immediately it began to retract into the stage.

"Hey, hey! The platform's going down!" Oowada called before clambering onto the stage to try to stop it, he was too slow to get to it as the cover was already starting to spread over the gap. Quickly and without thinking, he jammed his arm down to keep it from closer all the way. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" He asked himself in an immense amount of pain.

Oogami walked over to him, with little to no effort, she yanked the cover back and helped him up.

"Thanks..." Before Oogami could respond Serenity piped up again.

"Oh...em...gee! Thank you Togami for defending me from that evil Monokuma! Yes of course, I love you!" Togami's flat what was drowned out by Fukawa's own, rage-filled "What?"

* * *

I seen stories from the Sue's perspective and I've seen stories where the main characters are annoyed by her, why no do both?


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for Serenity to take it all in, one minute she was just going to school, the next she was the objective of a murder game!

Luckily for her, the dashing Togami took her hand and led her off the stage.

"I should just kill her tonight, I can't stand feeling so inferior." A girl muttered meanly, she had pasty skin and lightish purple hair that was so obviously died.

"Oh man, the way Togami's looking at her makes me so jealous." A short boy commented to himself, he was cute but not in a romantic way.

"I wonder if she'll ever be my friend..." A small girl asked quietly, she was the only girl in the room who didn't look like she wanted Serenity dead.

"I have never seen such a pair of breast before! And I regularly read dirty mangas!" The fat, piggish boy exclaimed grossly. "I might just kill all the boys _and_ girls just so I can have her to myself!"

"You'll have to start with me," Barked a particularly ugly girl with scraggly hair tied into sloppy braids, she smelled like a dumpster and looked like one too. "there's no way I'm letting her leave the room."

"All of you back the hell off!" Togami commanded. The confidence in his voice made Serenity feel safe and secure with him. "I will not let a single one of you harm here, not any you or Monokuma for I shall protect her with my life! Because... because... I love her!"

Serenity stared in shock, there' s no way someone as handsome as him could possibly love her, it had to be a prank. Yet, when she looked into his eyes, that warm kindness made it clear in her mind that he was telling the truth.

"T-togami! You're so kind and sincere! Thank you, and...and... I love you too!" She exclaimed with all her heart. The girl with braids began screeching like a donkey being dragged to slaughter.

Just then some dumb muscle of a guy walked up to the platform Serenity came in on and touched it, setting off the obvious trap that ensnared his arm. He let of a scream in agony as a metal blade began to force its way through his skin. Then someone came forward, he was tall, ridiculously muscular, and had long white hair. He also wore a skirt for some reason, guys wearing skirts was just gross.

The ogre of a person grabbed the other guy and ripped him out of the trap, completely severing his arm in the process. As he rolled on the floor in agony, getting blood all over the place, Serenity let of a delicate gasp.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"That's so kind of you to be concerned for my well being." The now one armed guy said, momentarily pausing his thrashing to thank her before returning to his agonized yelling.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" She shouted.

"You're so right!" The pale girl exclaimed. "I never thought of that!" She added, sincerely.

"We can worry about your short comings later! As long as I'm here, no one will die!" Serenity boldly announced, she was then met with an applause. The muscular guy, Oowada someone had called him was taken to an infirmary by the ogre, "Oogami" and some stiff looking guy with crazy eyebrows called "Ishimaru"

Once she had successfully saved Oowada's life with her expert medical skills (she was also the Ultimate Nurse) Serenity decided that it was time to investigate. According to Hottie #2, Kuwata, since her arrival a second floor has opened up. The group searched the second floor for clues, Serenity quickly discovered the library and archives while the others accidentally stumbled upon the unimportant stuff, like the pool and locker rooms. Serenity actually found those first but she felt nice and threw them a bone.

That ugly pig boy was stalking her again, along with the smelly girl. Both of them were doing a horrible job of spying while they pretended to be reading books.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked, scared for her life.

" _Your body~"_ He said with a gross snort as he wiggled his eyebrows like a creeper. The comment brought back horrible memories from Serenity's past and she began to sob prettily as she ran out of the room as fast as she could. As she ran blindly down the hall she smacked into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She wept.

"No,no, it's okay," It was Kuwata who gave her a kind smile. "I should be apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going. What happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's just that I was reminded of my horrible past!"

"Oh my god, that sound's so tragic! What happened that traumatized you so much?"

"Well, I was born into poverty because of some family member's stupidity. My parent's were rich but I was the bastard child they never wanted. I spent most of my childhood alone, I have no idea who my real mother was and the only person who ever kind of gave a crap about me was my older brother who died because of some horrible event that I think is my totally fault but really isn't completely. Anyway, I was forced to do all this risque jobs to get by, one wrong step and my career would be over so I basically had to rely on my intuition in order to stay afloat. Oh yeah, I'm also insane sometimes from having to deal with all of this crap but whatever."

By now most of the students had gathered in to listen to the most heart wrenching story they had ever heard.

"Insane? How?" Asked a pale girl, a different one, she wore an obvious wig and was trying too hard to be a lolita.

"Sometimes I have this uncontrollable rage where I could accidentally snap and kill someone, other times I have serious bouts of depression because my life is the most horrible thing to happen to anyone ever and try to kill myself. Other times, I get so happy that nothing bothers me and I can't stop laughing or smiling no matter what I do."

"That sounds like made up bullshit!" Braids yelled, pointing her finger. Serenity began to cry again and ran away.

"No one understands me!"

"You guys are assholes! All of You!" Kuwata shouted as he chased after her.

* * *

If her backstory sounds kind of familiar: good.


	4. Chapter 4

Oowada's arm was only mildly injured, yet this Serenity chick was acting like he had died.

"Do you think you'll need a sling?" Kirigiri asked, tuning out the girl's incessant squawking.

"I'll be fine!" He insisted, he tried to raise he arm up to make a point but it did not move much.

"Do not push yourself, Bro!" Ishimaru cut in. "It is clear that you need help. Let us go to the nurse's office promptly!"

"You know what, fine. But not because of my arm, I just want to get away from all... _this._ " With his good arm, Oowada gestured to Serenity. In the end, he, Ishimaru, and Oogami (who has had the most experience with injuries) went to the infirmary to find a sling.

Kirigiri began to take a closer look at the now jammed open hole, everyone else began to wander off to do their own thing. A few minutes later Kuwata came running in.

"The second floor's open!"

It was enough to pull her away.

"Monokuma just popped up telling me that he opened the second floor to make room for the new 'student' most of us are already up there, c'mon."

To Kirigiri what stood out the most was the library, it was equipped with several laptops (none working) as well as an archive. In there she found this Serenity character wandering around aimlessly while Yamada and Fukawa watched her from behind a bookshelf.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're observing her to see if Monokuma is bluffing or not!" Yamada whispered confidently.

"What is a Mary Sue, anyway?"

"Kirigiri, are you not familiar with the world of fanfiction? The place where all your dreams about your favorite characters come to life? Well, often times fanfiction writers put in poorly written original characters that are too idealized or have too little flaws. Poorly written characters are usually a good sign of poorly written stories. You should read something called My Immortal!"

"No. Fukawa, you're familiar with Mary Sues too?"

"Unfortunately. My publisher put some of my contact information on a website and now people like to email me, asking me what I think of their characters. Most of them are just plain horrible, this 'Serenity' fits countless generic descriptions."

"It would be a good idea to watch her, she might know something. I'm trusting that the two of you already have that covered." Kirigiri looked around the room for a while before leaving, the sound of the closing door made Serenity looked up from her reflection in computer screen. She looked at the two and grimaced before running out of the room, the two followed her (Fukawa being much faster than Yamada).

Serenity ran out into the hall where Kuwata was walking. Seeing her come barreling forward, he tried to move out of the way yet she seemed to go right towards him.

"Shit!" He shouted as he was knocked to the ground, as he rubbed the back of his head he realized she was crying. "Are you okay?" He was a bit hesitant to ask. Serenity responded with unintelligible gibberish, occasionally he could decipher a word or two ( "stupid" "rich" "crap" and "insane" stood out in particular). Her loud wailing had attracted the attention of most of the other students who came to the hall one by one to see what was happening.

"It seems this new student is not all there in the head." Celes commented on the scene that laid out before the group.

"Oh yeah! I also have multiple personalities!" Serenity suddenly stopped crying and exclaimed this happily, Fukawa glared at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, like, sometimes I'm mad and sometimes I'm sad and sometimes I'm happy." Fukawa was staring her down, slowly she stepped forward and pointed at her angrily.

"First of all! In order to have multiple personalities, you need to have _a_ personalty to begin with!" In the background Hagakure could be heard going " _Ooooooooh snap!"_

"Secondly, being mad is _not_ a personality trait! It's a damn _emotion_! What you're describing is that you have emotions like a person!" Serenity began to cry again, it sounded forced like she was just trying to get sympathy.

"They hate me!" She whined, gripping Kuwata's arm.

"That sounds...tragic?" He said apathetically while trying to get his arm free.

"Don't leave me!"

"Oh...look...I have to go to baseball practice!" Kuwata lied with a shrug. He managed to pull he arm free and began walking down the hall, she began following him, picking up speed whenever he did. Soon, both of them were sprinting down the hall with Ishimaru briskly power walking behind them yelling at the two not to run in the halls.

"Better Kuwata than me." Togami chuckled to himself.

"I'll say." Fukawa agreed.

Three days slowly went by and Serenity had only gotten more annoying. None of them had ever been so happy about the Night Time rule coupled with the sound proof walls, and even better Serenity was forced to sleep in the Nurse's Office away from the others. Monokuma claimed it was because even though Enoshima's room is vacant he never anticipated using this motive and as a result, never bothered to get the key from her corpse. Kirigiri was suspicious by this comment, however since the door really was locked she had no way to test her theory.

In three days Serenity had proved herself to be ignorant and a hypocrite. She refused to believe that Oogami was a girl or that Fujisaki was a boy, calling Oogami a cross-dresser and insisted that Fujisaki was the cutest little girl ever (this greatly upset both of them). Oowada and Ishimaru no longer felt like the two of them could just hang out and talk because she would follow them around and make obscene comments. Oddly, Serenity seemed to be going back and forth between being obsessed with Kuwata and being obsessed with Togami, there seemed to be no obvious pattern, at one point Celes likened it to a Russian Roulette of crushes. Further more, over night the gymnasium had been locked up, Monokuma's only explanation was that he was doing "repairs" it was clear that he was talking about the platform.

By the fourth day of Serenity being there, patience was wearing thin. With the exception of Togami and the strange girl, all of the students were presented for the breakfast meeting.

"There must be a time limit on this," Maizono insisted. "like with the money; Monokuma never specified a time limit when he introduced it but now he's said it was no longer valid."

"You're right! Even Monokuma must be getting sick of this girl." Agreed Kuwata, he more than anyone else in the room wanted this motive to be over.

"But what if Monokuma is content with letting her stay here until someone kills her?" Interjected Fukawa. Hagakure stood up, whipping out his crystal ball.

"Allow me to find out!" He closed his eyes and hummed, his hand hovering over the ball. Most of the other students where either talking among themselves or drumming their fingers while they waited for him to get to the point. "Okay... something about the boy's bathroom on the second floor is really important. Don't see how that's relevant though, anyway, from the phsyic energy I'm getting this motive _will_ end in death."

"Does this mean we'll have a class trial?" Asahina asked.

The room was quiet, none of them wanted to die yet none of them wanted to deal with this girl any longer. They all had been hoping that if they just put up with it long enough then Monokuma would move on to a new motive, but if Hagakure was correct then someone wasn't going to make it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are too kind with your reviews

* * *

A few days went by, Serenity found that most of the boys were now even more in love with her and that most of the girls were plotting a murder against her. Monokuma had a strict rule about no one leaving their rooms at Night Time, and since he hated her too, Serenity did not even get a room. Instead, she was forced to sleep on an ugly cot away from everyone else. However, in the days that passed she was able to get to know her classmates better.

Oogami asked for Serenity to train him on how to be a better fighter (since she was also the Ultimate Kung Fu Master) but Serenity turned him down, not wanting to associate with boys in skirts. Not long after Fujisaki, the only girl in the whole school besides Serenity herself that wasn't ugly or cruel, told her something really important.

"I took one of the laptops." She admitted in a whisper, an innocent guilt had painted itself across her face.

"It's okay-hey! What if we got it working!" Serenity offered, suddenly struck with the great idea. "Oh! We could put an A.I. on there and hack into the system!"

"That's a great idea!" Fujisaki exclaimed while jumping up and down adorably. "I never ever ever would have thought of something useful like that in a million years!" In order to fix the laptop they would need a tool box, only the boys had tool boxes so she went to Oowada to borrow his (she also wanted to see him because he was kind of cute and had not talked to him since the whole arm incident). She didn't find him in his room so her next idea what the locker room, where she found him watching Ishimaru from afar.

"Are you watching him?" She asked excitedly.

"What? No..."

"You like him don't you!" She exclaimed ecstatically, gay couples were just so hot!

"You need to tell him how you feel!" Oowada seemed hesitant but with Serenity's support he gained the courage to share his feelings. Ishimaru felt the same way, it seemed since what happened next could be described in no one's words but Serenity's own and, as such, have been omitted along with the rest of the scene entirely.

The girl supposed that for the most part school life was pretty okay, she didn't have any homework after all, in fact she barely even noticed the machine guns set up outside the changing rooms anymore! Now if only her classmates weren't plotting murder against her...

Serenity felt sick at the idea, to turn the tables on them and kill someone first. Being the kind hearted and humble girl she was, she understood that kill somebody and getting away with it would result in everyone dying but her. If only she could bring one or two people with her, _then_ she would create the most unsolvable murder any of them had ever seen. It would only be sweet karma bringing in some much deserved justice since the others wanted to kill her first.

Taking a break from her planning Serenity went to join Togami on a date in the library, she skipped happily into the room and saw that he was not there.

"Where is he...? Oh! I know, he's just down stairs getting breakfast!" Not to be fettered, the girl frolicked to the cafeteria. When she got there everyone was standing in a circle around the hippy guy who looked way to old to be in high school, he was probably dealing pot or 'shrooms or drugs new fangled hippies smoke. Because she knew that doing any sort of drug made you a lesser person, she steered clear of the cultist pot circle, besides Togami wasn't apart of it (Kuwata was, but surely he wasn't doing drugs, he was probably arguing against them but Kuwata didn't matter right now).

Seeing that her beloved was not in the room Serenity was becoming worried, with one last idea she made her way down to the dormitory area and looked for the door with his picture on it. When she finally found his door she regained her chipper disposition and knocked, there was no answer.

"He's dead isn't he?" She panicked. "There's no way he'd leave me, he must be dead that's why he's not answering! Someone must have taken him out to make me an easier targ-oh, wait... the doors are sound proof." She rang the doorbell and waited, the others noticed her standing outside his door and must have come over with the intention to make her accept their lord and savior Bob Marley and teach her how to wash her hair with fabric softener.

Serenity was tired of waiting, leaning over she picked the lock, knowing full well that the boys were staring at her ass (well, Oowada and Ishimaru were probably staring at each other's asses by you get the idea). When the door flew open Pale Girl #1 gasped.

"How did you do that?" She pleaded desperately.

"Oh, did I mention that I was also the Ultimate Lock Picker?" Serenity stepped inside, still no Togami. Getting an odd feeling she rushed inside of the bathroom, envisioning him lying dead in the shower in a pool of his own blood, probably spelling out a not-really-that-cryptic message behind him. She looked inside, nothing; she let out a sigh or relief.

"Togami's missing!" She declared bravely. "It is very possible that he is...no he isn't...he can't be...he's missing and that's all that has happened. We should conduct an investigation, alright gang, let's split up and search for clues!"

As they searched Serenity noticed that the door to the gymnasium had been locked, it looked suspicious and they would have to check it out later. Togami was nowhere to be found on the first floor, not checking the gym, and she moved on to the second floor. When possible places on where Togami might be were dwindling down she decided that desperate times called for desperate measures and barged into the boy's bathroom, checking each stall. In the last stall she found a secret room full of files, looking closer she realized that they were all about Hope's Peak. There was one sort of interesting article about a female student at Hope's Peak, an Ultimate Lock Picker, being announced brain dead along with an odd article about plans to download an artificial intelligence into a human body; why it sounded interesting Serenity was not sure.

"Cool, but not Togami." She said disinterested, she tossed the file she had been looking at down and left without mentioning the totally irrelevant discovery in the bathroom, maybe when Togami was in her arms would she bring it up. After looking around the rest of the second floor she realized that Togami was nowhere to be found, meeting up with everyone else she realized that there was one place they hadn't looked yet; the gym.

"Remember on the platform I came in on, and how we broke it open. There's something below the stage and Togami's probably there. There's only one thing we have to do...we need to pull off an elaborate heist!"

* * *

For the record, I only have time to update the story on the weekend (I had this Monday off) so you won't know what really happened until next Friday


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Togami?" Hagakure asked standing in the doorway of the boy's workout room. "You planning on coming out soon?"

"Is she still lurking around out there?"

"Fukawa or Serenity?"

"Both."

"Well, Serenity is running around looking for you, I'm thinking maybe you should come out." Togami looked up from his hiding spot, a fort of books gathered from the library, and promptly put down the book he was reading. He opened his coat and pulled out a checking book and a pen.

"Is four hundred thousand yen enough to buy your silence?" Well, it's not like Serenity _had_ to know where Togami was. He was about to leave when he remembered something important.

"You don't want to hear about-" He remembered the security cameras. "Fukawa's new book? Since, you're a big reader and all. Really interesting plot, there's going to be an _elaborate heist_ that you might want to hear about."

"Leave."

"Fine." He huffed before making his way to the others, everyone else was gathered in the locker room (sans Serenity, who they had purposely sent on a wild goose chase and Ishimaru who stood guard in the halls). Fujisaki had been quick to point out that the room lacked any security cameras, becoming the only room where they could talk freely.

"Togami doesn't care about the plan."

"That might actually be a good thing." Kirigiri explained before addressing the group as a whole. "Anyway, as I was telling Naegi, the locks on our doors are supposed to be pick proof, yet Serenity was somehow able to open Togami's in seconds. So, what if we got her to open the padlock to the gym, if it's still locked up then the trap door on the stage must still be open."

"Yeah but Monokuma would see us comin' a mile away if we pulled something like that." Oowada huffed, even though a few days had gone by his arm was still in a sling, there was even a fading purple ring around his arm.

"From w-writing experience, I've found that one way to keep readers guessing is to establish multiple approaches." Fukawa thought back to a novel she once wrote. "This way, the enemy, Monokuma, won't know what we're going to do and we can lead him in circles while we sneak past."

Almost as soon as she finished talking there came a sound of a boot stomping, and then again, everyone quieted down on whether or not a third one came but the five second time limit ended. When they first decided on holding the meeting they established that there needed to be a signal to alert the others of Monokuma or Serenity coming to the locker room, not only did Ishimaru volunteer for this job, he was the least suspicious given the situation. One stomp meant Monokuma was coming, three meant it was Serenity.

"I'm serious," Kuwata said loudly. "any girl in here looking for some late night company can come to me!" Monokuma waddled into the room, giggling at the comment. The bear was always accusing them of being horny teenagers, so for once they decided to humor him.

"You're really going to be that trustworthy, Kuwata?" Monokuma asked coyly. "What if a girl invites you into her room and tries to murder you-oh wait, that's already happened already, upupupu!" Maizono looked down at her feet guiltily. "Oh, you could seduce her by letting her lock herself in the bathroom and then break the door down!" Monokuma was sweating, could teddy bears sweat?

"However, if you _do_ get to make good on your word, let me know first." It was comments like these that made everyone want to take a good long shower. Monokuma apparently deemed them not suspicious and left. They kept up the meaningless conversation until Ishimaru gave the signal that Monokuma was out of earshot.

Once they were in the clear they began to draw up several plans, there was quite the debate on what they should do. After what was likely an hour, with Togami eventually joining them as well as Ishimaru coming in from time to time so he wouldn't be left out of the loop, they came to a solid agreement. There were several things they would have to do in advance but it was very clear that they would have to do this as soon as possible, because the longer they waited the more likely the trap door would be fixed.

Soon the first steps were already underway: Naegi, Asahina, and Oogami were in the kitchen making donuts.

"You know, when I said that we all should make a nice dinner together, I was hoping that'd it would be more than just desserts." Naegi commented as he kneaded the dough. "And under slightly different pretenses."

"Oh, please!" Asahina interjected. "Dessert is all you need!" Oogami batted her hand away from the cooling rack of already cooked donuts. At least two knives were missing, but none of them seemed to be paying any mind.

Over in the storage room, Ishimaru and Oowada looked around, talking a bit too loudly (though, to be fair, that was their normal volume).

"The Serenity girl is annoying as hell! Honestly... would it be that bad if someone killed her?" Ishimaru quickly turned to face him, clearly shocked at what Oowada said.

"What are you talking about? You'd really let a classmate die because you found someone annoying?"

"Well, I mean that, like if someone just wanted to off themselves then it would be a favor to everyone else just to kill her while they're at it."

"I'm appalled, Bro, I really am. I understand that she's annoying but she technically has not done anything wrong." The two were very quiet after that, though neither of them commented on it, they could faintly hear an " _upupupu"_

Meanwhile, Togami was rather content with his role in the whole master plan, or rather the lack there of. A large portion of it depended on Serenity not knowing where he was, so as long as he stayed hidden in the boy's work out room things should be fine. This was good for him, not only did he not have to mingle among the others, but if things did go wrong he would by no means be held responsible. Togami's only demand was that should Part 2 go without hitch, that the others should send someone to get him once things got interesting.

With the final preparations made, the teens were ready to get down to business.

* * *

I think this chapter was a bit more serious than intended?


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity laid on a bed elegantly as she sobbed prettily, Togami was no where to be found. She knew that she must not give into despair, that she must maintain hope yet it was very hard to do when your beloved was likely dead. The door to the Nurse's Office opened and the cutest little girl in the world, Chihiro Fujisaki, shyly peeked her head in.

Serenity sat up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Serenity? Will you please come with me? There's something I want to show you?" Serenity wiped her tears and followed the girl to the cafeteria where she saw everyone but Togami gathered there. The cute small boy (his name was Egg or something silly right?) held out a plate of donuts and wore a kind, genuine smile. Behind her was that stupid Monokuma who looked very confused.

"What are you all doing?" The bear asked, holding one paw up to it's face while it cocked it's head to the side.

"Your motive failed Monokuma!" Declared Egg boldly. "No one is going to kill her because we have all decided to accept Serenity!" Serenity wept with joy, all she has ever wanted in her life was to be loved and accepted and now it has all come true, if only Togami was here, _then_ it would be perfect.

Monokuma seemed frustrated while everyone cheered in agreement (though Oowada was kind of just standing there) and the bear thing left. The night carried on, Serenity nibbled idly on a donut as she surveyed the surrounding area. There stood Kuwata, hot, sexy Kuwata as he talked to that ugly whore Maiz _aho_ no, the reason why Serenity did not pine after him so much (besides the fact that her true love was Togami, though that might have to change) was that for some bizarre reason he was obessed with this girl.

Then there was the fat girl with the totally fake boobs grossly devouring the donuts while the muscular dude who like wearing skirts watched, what's with these _athletic, large breasted girl who loves eating befriends muscle giant_ tropes?

Standing by the table where the drinks were, Oowada and Ishimaru talking to the gross fat guy and Pale Girl #2 (the one with the wig) Ishimaru seemed to not like the other two very much, Serenity had no idea why. Being the fat slob that he was, the fat slob knocked over the drinks like an idiot causing Oowada and Ishimaru to leave to get more.

Soon afterwards, Pale Girl #1 and Egg approached her.

"Didn't you say you had a master plan?" Egg asked quietly, Serenity's eyes lit up (literally, they glowed an icy blue now, this happens when ever she's doing something important; just go with it, please) how could she forget about her elaborate heist?

"Oh, right, the elaborate heist! So, Togami's probably being kept locked up in the gym, since he's too hot to die."

"That is correct," Pale Girl #1 affirmed. "He basically has plot armor, there is literally no where else he could possibly be."

"So we have to break in, we'll need a distraction though..." Serenity looked around the room thoughtfully. "Oh, I have an idea!" She ran up to the fat guy and bravely whispered something in his ear before darting away, he began yelling and pointing his finger at people as Serenity, Pale Girl #1, Egg, the girl with the fake tits, and the muscle man (Serenity tried to remember his name, it was Origami she concluded) made their way to the padlocked gym.

"What did you tell him to make him so mad?" Origami asked.

"Oh, I just told him that one of the others stole his porn stash." She responded happily.

"That's so clever!" Egg commented. Serenity stood in front of the heavy padlock, not even Origami could break it open. She stretched daintily before taking out a hairpin and picking the lock, as the Ultimate Lock Pick this was a cake walk for her and soon the lock and the shackles blocking the door crumbled to the ground.

"Monokuma has yet to show up, Serenity's diversion must be really good." Pale Girl #1 concluded. They pushed open, the gym was empty, and that was the problem. Togami should be in the gym and yet he wasn't there, Serenity was in disbelief and was about to step forward when Pale Girl #1 put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, we lied to you." Serenity's eyes widened as she let out a scream, these monsters had lied and tricked and manipulated her into breaking into the gym just because they wanted to do palates or some shit! She turned around and ran away crying down the hall.

In a blind fit she ran into Kuwata for a second time. He kindly helped her up, he seemed to know what was happening.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry," He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair gently. Togami was gone, there was no way around it, Serenity figured, at least Kuwata was here for her now. "besides, I'm sure once they get back from palates they'll free Togami from the trap in the boy's workout room."

Serenity pulled away from him in utter disgust.

"You're in on it too!" She screamed in rage as she hit him, she tore out of his embrace, revealing a knife she had taken from the kitchen as she held it above him threateningly. He cowered on the ground, how could she ever think of loving such a traitor? She realized it was her other personality coming forward, telling her to kill him like the lying bastard he was, and yet she looked at the fear in his eyes, she gripped her wrist that held the knife in a now trembling hand. She had to be strong, she would not sink so low as to kill another human being.

She let the knife drop as she took off in a sprint to the locker room.

Serenity banged on the door to the boy's workout room frantically.

"Togami, can you hear me?" She called as she tried to break down the door, behind her came a sinister "upupupu" She whirled around to face Monokuma standing in front of the others (aside from Togami and the four in the gym) each one of them had a look of pure evil in their eyes, Oowada was even holding a knife.

"Did you really think we'd ever accept you?" The smelly girl cackled evily, her tongue was hanging out and it was weirdly long and gross.

"A-all of you were in on this?" Serenity asked in disbelief.

"From the start!" The hippy yelled. Serenity narrowed her eyes, if this is how it had to be, then she would not go down without a fight. She lunged forward and grabbed Monokuma by it's fat neck and smashed it against the walls before she ripped it to shreds like a boss. The remains of the bear crumbled to the floor as Serenity distantly let them fall out of her hands.

That laugh echoed throughout the room, the crowd parted down the middle as a second Monokuma waddled forward.

"She broke the rules! She broke the rules!" Ishimaru exclaimed almost obsessively, he seemed so nice before, was it all an act? Was every single one of her classmates a deranged lunatic luring her into a trap?

"Punish her!" Screamed the fat guy, "She doesn't deserve to live!" Dumpster girl echoed. Monokuma laughed again, burying it's face behind it's paws.

Serenity heard a machine whirling to life, just before the guns blasted her full of holes. The girl crumpled to the ground as blood pored out, the monsters loomed above her evilly as she watched the world slowly, painfully fade to black.

The last thing she head was "Upupupu"

* * *

I tried so hard to make a Japanese name pun, I hope you all can find it.


	8. Chapter 8

They drew straws to see who would go get Serenity, in the end it was Fujisaki who got cut short. He wasn't happy about this but they wanted answers, so he made his way down to the Nurse's Office, Serenity was in there all right; he could hear crying.

Truthfully, he was concerned about her, crying worried him no matter who was doing it. His sympathy for her promptly stopped as he recalled the many times over the last few days that she has called him a girl after many times of him explaining the reason why he was wearing a skirt.

"Serenity?" He asked as he walked inside, she had been lying on one of the beds but as soon as he entered she had stopped crying and wiped away the tears. "Will you come with me?" She happily followed him, Fujisaki noted to himself that when she wasn't talking she seemed to be in her own little fantasy world. Soon they pushed through the doors to the cafeteria and in some strange parallel to a delusional fantasy world, the others were waiting with donuts and drinks.

Monokuma had shown up behind him, giving Fujisaki a little fright.

"What's all this about?" He asked.

"You should know by now Monokuma that none of us are going to kill anyone, your motive failed." Naegi declared. Everyone seemed to agree, except Oowada who was very quite and kept his head hung low, Monokuma took notice. The bear didn't stick around too much longer.

The party continued on, while most of them did not direct a lot attention to Serenity they made sure to give the occasional glance to make sure that she had not fled. Asahina was happily chowing down on the donuts, Kuwata and Maizono were talking (though they were speaking quietly, it seemed that he was trying to convince her to sing a duet with him), Oowada, Ishimaru, Celes, and Yamada were all standing by the drinks talking.

At some point during the conversation Oowada looked away at Kirigiri, she caught his stare and gave a curt nod, he turned back and gave a nod to Yamada. In one clean move, Yamada knocked over all the drinks. Even if they were not as discreet as they should have been, Celes' performance was believable enough to make anyone think she had no idea what was going to happen. While she convincingly chewed Yamada's head off, Ishimaru and Oowada left to get more soda.

The two stood out in the hall, Oowada had stopped Ishimaru before they could enter the storeroom, the two were perfectly in the camera's field of vision.

"Hey, Taka, remember that conversation we had the other day?"

"Yes, have you come to your senses?"

"Look, _none_ of us like her. Hell, we're just pretending that we can tolerate her to get Monokuma to back off and I'm tired of this shit." He punctuated the sentence tilting the sling out to the side, Ishimaru could clearly see something metal glinting, he gasped in horror.

"Bro-you can't!

"Do you want to have to deal with her?" Ishimaru stammered, and that bear, oh that blasted bear was watching them, laughing at them somewhere.

"I won't allow this!" Ishimaru snapped trying to take the knife from him. "Give me the knife."

"Look, I got this plan, okay? For the lights to go out, I won't even put up much of an argument at the trial." It looked like Ishimaru was starting to get distressed.

"Give me the damn knife!" He made another grab for it, Monokuma watched from behind the scenes utterly delighted.

"Finally, this is all that I could ever ask for, just an accidental rage filled murder and I'll be in heaven!" He uttered to himself, somewhere a pair of heavily made up eyes were plastered to the monitor that displayed the fight, too enthralled to notice the group of people moving towards the gym.

Kirigiri had managed to convince Serenity that the only plausible place Togami could be was the gym, Naegi looked down the hall, Monokuma was nowhere to be scene.

"Wow," He commented in a surprised tone. "Oowada and Ishimaru must be doing a really convincing fight." Soon the Padlock and chains fell to the ground, Oogami stood ready to fight in case any additional Monokumas were waiting for them inside, when the doors swung open the room was empty.

It was very apparent Serenity was furious, she was steadily raising her voice into a shout, Asahina quickly whistled, giving the signal for Kuwata to come.

The baseball player came forward, a few meters down the hall from them, Asahina directed Serenity's attention to him and she made a bolt to him, knocking him down a second time. She was, a bit too loudly and Kuwata looked to them for help.

"Calm her down!" Naegi called quietly. Swallowing his pride his awkwardly patted her back.

"There, there...it will be okay, I guess."

"No it won't!" She responded dramatically. "Togami's dead!"

"Well, uh, try not to think about it?"

"How can I not think about the love of my life, the one ray of pure sunshine in the dark, demented void that is my life?! How can I calm down when the sexiest guy here is gone?!"

"Oh come on! He's been hiding in the work out room, so just calm the fuck down!" Kuwata bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth, Kirigiri smacked her head in frustration. Serenity promptly stopped crying and shoved him to the ground before charging to the locker room. "What? She's out of the way so what's the problem?" He retorted after seeing their disappointed expressions.

Kuwata had ultimately been sentenced to go after her to make sure she did not ruin all they've been trying to do, when he got to the locker room he found that her yelling had attracted everyone else's attention, including Monokuma's.

"That's the boys work out room, you can't go in there!" Fukawa announced from the crowd, Serenity ignored her.

"You're all monsters!" She shouted.

"Why?" Hagakure asked very confused. Serenity got angry and kicked Monokuma before turning back to banging on the door. The stuffed animal toppled down but soon picked himself back up, he was clearly angry however he did nothing more.

"Don't you normally punish this sort of behavior?" Ishimaru asked the bear. "Like you did with Enoshima?"

"Ishimaru is right!" Yamada announced at the revelation. "He actually said something useful! You said she was an honorary student, therefore she abides by the same rules as us!"

"Y-yeah!" Fukawa said, jumping aboard. "You said that if anyone attacked you that they'd be killed! Be consistent!" Monokuma almost looked like he was going to argue but instead let out an agitated grown.

"You know what? Fine, this motive hasn't caused nearly enough despair as I would have hoped. Everyone back up. _Heed my call, O...guns on wall, come to thine master's aid._ " Monokuma shrugged, yet the machine guns on the way came to life and zero'd in on Serenity, making quick work of her. Kuwata ran out of the room to tell the others in the gym what happened, most adverted their eyes, Fukawa fainted. Though none of them liked her, it was still sad to see someone you know die, Monokuma was laughing however.

"Everyone!" He declared excitedly. "Let's all leave before Togami walks out, he'll be so confused! It will be hilarious watching him think that there was a murder!"

The weirdest reaction though, was possibly Hagakure who soon after staring in shock at the fresh corpse of this strange girl, took out his crystal ball and stared at it in disbelief.

"Holy shit." He whispered. "I can't believe I was actually right."

* * *

Alright, this is truly the last chapter, and no, Serenity is not going to magically come back to life she really is dead.

I think I did a decent job at tying up loose ends but then again, I know all the stuff you didn't see so if something is confusing I'll try to clarify it.

I really enjoyed righting this and thank you to everyone who gave the time to read.

By the way, I wouldn't mind doing a sequel for this story, if you want SHSL Redundant 2: SHSL Redundant than say so on my poll!


End file.
